Hard disk drive (“HDD”) media may include different regions. For example, HDD media include regions for storing data called data zones. In addition, HDD media include servo zones that contain information for using the data zones. For example, servo zones may include information for head positioning, timing, track following information, etc. As such servo zones have corresponding data zones. HDD media may have numerous servo zones and corresponding data zones.